


A Warrior's Heart

by jabberquin



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Guro, M/M, Porn Logic, Romance?, weird boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabberquin/pseuds/jabberquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episodes 22 and 23 (spoilers), a silly thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Heart

Wham sunk to his knees, blind and beaten. Arms: useless. Joseph had secured the upper hand in the arena. 

"This... is not over yet, Jojo...!!" Wham said with strain and new life sprung into him – however not the kind Joseph had expected.

With a force like his holy sandstorm a massive boner raged between his chiseled thunder thighs. Oh, it looked as if Wham was suffering from it – he was sweating and panting with his head thrown back, and his arms moved as if to touch himself, but frustratingly, they were amputated. It was such a pitiful sight.

"Yo… man, what's wrong with you," Joseph said awkwardly. "Does… getting your ass beaten… actually turn you on???"

"Indeed," Cars' voice cut in from across the coliseum. "Wham has truly dedicated his existence for battle, his passion for it is unique. Nothing gets him more excited than a good fight…. so this reaction is normal for him. However, I have never seen it with such an intensity before…"

The army of vampires stared transfixed at Wham, occasionally a choked cry of "Whammu," would echo.

"So... uh. Does this mean I've won, then...?" Joseph tried.

Wham panted heavily. Blood splorted from his gouged eyes as he growled in Joseph's general direction.

"I… will not admit defeat…. not yet!" His erection bobbed. Joseph stared. "Only… if you are worthy match… of my new challenge. Jojo!! Can you take me on?!"

Jojo listened and watched intently. Wham had leaned back on his heels again and had assumed a pose as if he were offering himself up, thighs spread wide apart. In the near distance, the vampiric onlookers started chanting, "Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!" in encouragement. Heat rose in Joseph's face. What's with this atmosphere??

Wham's right arm stump moved forward again and Joseph could only imagine how he would have been stroking himself had he still have his hands attached. Instead, the blazing wound just passed over the tip and Wham groaned pathetically, the sound of it weirdly affecting Joseph. He sighed.

"Well… this is just damn weird, you being amputated and friggin blind and all. But… if you're all up and enthusiastic about it… guess I can help you out with your little problem, at least……… right?"

Joseph stepped up to Wham and paused just before him. The fire in the arena's center blazed as he took in the proud warrior's form kneeling by his feet. If only Wham still had his eyesight at this point, the intensity of the gazes exchanged would have seared anyone's restraint. Slowly, the audience could see how Joseph's own erection grew in profile.

"Joseph, I am very disappointed in you," Lisa Lisa said sternly, but everyone ignored her.

Wham shivered. He could feel that Joseph was close. "Do not hold back just because of the state of my eyes. I can see you regardless, Jojo… I can _feel_ you, thanks to the pressure in the air. I can tell… that you are excited…"

Wham shivered again when he felt Joseph gently touch his cheek. The man kept silent, and just imagining how he was looking at Wham right now excited him even more. His dick twitched painfully.

"You're _seeing_ with this horn of yours, right? It must be…. quite sensitive," Joseph said and Wham gave a lustful cry when he ran his thumb along it. 

"Ahh?" Joseph said coyly. Wham panted heavily, horn quivering. "What a strange reaction…. Tell me, is THIS actually the horn you want me to touch…?"

"I want, ah…" Wham panted. "I just want… to feel you. Jojo… Go _on_ …"

His arm stumps were bumping uselessly against Joseph, but it was the neediness of his expression that gripped Joseph's final resolve.

Thousands of years had Wham lived in search of his own, ultimate battle. He had fought many a creature, including members of his own race; their lives being extinguished by the hand of his master Cars meant the end of the toughest challenge offered to him at the time. To now encounter a young ripple warrior with such a fierce spirit…. with such rough, yet gentle hands, roaming his flesh…. massaging him, as if to ease the burn of the ripple. A foreign liquid trickled on the wound in Wham's chest, a soothing effect spreading through him in result.

"J… Jojo…?! What are you….!"

"Shh, just relax," Joseph cooed. "I know how much the ripple hurts you, so here's just a little blood. It wouldn't be right otherwise…." Joseph squeezed another trail of red from the palm he just cut.

"Ahh… mhh…"

"You like that, don't you, Wham…. but, y'know… blood won't be the _only_ thing I'll be giving you." And with those words, the tip of his cock prodded at Wham's entrance.

The arena's onlookers watched as Joseph held the great warrior close, pushed into him, rocked and locked with him. Kissed him, touched and sucked at his lips and horn, cried out together in passion. His hips pounded into the receptive flesh, the last of his stamina going into this feat.

Spent, the two men lay close on the racetrack. It was just them by the bonfire, the hundreds of stares on them being of no concern. If there were any cheers, they didn't hear them over the fire's crackling and the pounding of their hearts.

"Jojo….." Wham whispered, the weight of Joseph's bulk nothing but comfortable to him. 

"I may not… live longer than tonight… but I will say. Living all these eons have been worth it…. just to meet with you…"

"W-Wham…."

"I am happy… to have fought with you….. I have enjoyed your energy…."

Wham's form slowly turned into a dissolving glow.

"Wham!"

Joseph grabbed at the pillar man, but it was no use. The wind was taking him away. Wham gave a chuckle.

"In the end….. you proved to be a good spouse….."

Those were his last words. Joseph clenched his fist and stood abruptly, staring at the spot where Wham once lay. Mechanically, he raised his cut hand in salute.

Wham had indeed been a great warrior. In the following years of Joseph's life, he would not encounter such a noble spirit as an opponent ever again. He may now be freed of the poisoned ring deep inside his chest, now that he can allow himself to drink the antidote… but as the ring goes, this precious memory will instead be locked into his heart forever.

A long, pregnant silence. Then, a female voice.

"Joseph.... _put your pants back on!!_ "


End file.
